Will you be back for me? 1
by 019906
Summary: Ketika Tenten ragu apakah Sasuke akan kembali untuknya. RnR, no like no read, flamer no welcome. Two-Shot Story.
1. Will you be back for me? 1

"SASUKE KEMBALI?" jerit Sakura. Tsunade mengangguk mantap dibelakang mejanya. "Kali ini ia tak sendiri," ujarnya bijak. "mata-mata ANBU telah memastikannya dan positif terjadi serangan besar, kuminta kau berjaga di Rumah Sakit karena akan ada banyak sekali korban"  
>"TIDAK! BAGAIMANAPUN AKU INGIN BERTARUNG! AKU MAU BERPERANG! AKU MAU..."<br>"DIAM!" potong Tsunade, marah. "pikirkan tentang nasib penduduk Konoha jika yang kau pikirkan hanya Sasuke, Sasuke dan Sasuke!"  
>Sakura terdiam. "Ini tugas khusus, jika kau melanggar akan kuberikan sanksi yang setimpal, sekarang pergi!" usir Tsunade, disusul dengan perginya gadis berambut merah muda itu, dan ia tidak menolak untuk keluar lewat jendela, berkelebat dan menangis.<br>Di balik pintu, berdiri seorang gadis dengan mata dan rambut coklat yang rapi terikat 2. Badannya kaku, pupilnya menyipit seakan tak percaya apa yang baru ia curi dengar. Bajunya yang beraliran Cina bergetar kecil, lalu gadis itu memutuskan untuk pergi, melamun di tempat yang lebih sepi.

.

Sudah setengah jam ia berdiri memandang Konoha di atas gunung dengan wajah para pemimpinnya itu. Pandangan matanya kosong, mulutnya sedikit menganga dan gadis itu terlihat tidak bernyawa. Sesekali ia berkedip karena angin dan debu, namun pandangan matanya tidak berubah. Angin hanya dapat membuatnya terkedip dan meniup baju marun-putihnya, tapi tidak mampu mengalihkan pikirannya.  
>"Ia datang, kan?" ucap suara di belakangnya. Satu-satunya perempuan seusianya yang masih mau berteman dekat dengannya karena ia terkenal dengan keras kepalanya dan keinginan kuat untuk disetarakan dengan laki-laki, dan hanya gadis itu yang mengetahui rahasianya dengan pria berambut biru kehitaman yang baru selesai dibincangkan beberapa waktu yang lalu.<br>Tenten masih terdiam, menerawang jauh ke gerbang masuk desa Konoha sementara teman dekatnya Sera mendekat. "Apa kau pikir, ia, masih mau bertemu denganku?" ucap Tenten tiba-tiba.  
>Sera mengangguk, pelan dan mantap. "Aku yakin ia tidak berubah, setidaknya untukmu"<br>Tenten terkikik pelan. Senyuman kecil tampak di wajahnya. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"  
>"Karena ia mirip sepertimu, keras kepala, tidak suka diremehkan, dan masih mau menyukai seseorang yang ia tinggalkan atau terpaksa ditinggalkan"<br>"Terdengar sangat meyakinkan," Tenten tertawa kecil. "Tapi aku tak begitu yakin, mengingat disana ada gadis berkacamata..."  
>"Dan disini ada gadis berjidat lebar" potong Sera melanjutkan. "Yang ia sukai itu kau, dan akan selalu menjadi kau, ya, kau yang ini" ujar Sera tanpa menunjuk. Tenten tersipu.<br>"Aku memang tidak mengatakan kau adalah yang terbaik, tapi kurasa kau cukup sempurna untuknya. Ia membutuhkanmu, lebih dari Ratu Galau dan Nona Berkacamata itu"  
>"Bagaimana mungkin ia membutuhkanku? Aku bahkan kalah cantik dari Ratu Galau, bekerja sebagai ninja medis pun aku tak bisa" "Tapi kamu kuat, kau gadis terkuat yang pernah aku temui. Bagaimana mungkin kau masih bisa tersenyum untuk Sakura ketika ia menangis untuk orang yang dia KAU cintai?" Sera menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "Kau kuat, Tenten. Begitu kuat, bahkan kau masih bisa menahan tangismu ditengah tangis Sakura, karena seharusnya kau-lah yang menangis"<br>"Dan hanya itukah alasan ia mencintaiku? Alasan yang dapat menjamin kalau jika ia kembali, ia akan mencariku?" Gadis berambut coklat itu tampak sangat tidak yakin.  
>Sera diam sejenak, lalu ia menaikkan tangannya dan melepas kedua ikatan rambut Tenten. Rambut coklatnya terurai, dan ia terkejut.<br>"Kau pasti tahu maksudku" ujar Sera, tersenyum mantap.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>iya ini permintaan maaf soalnya cerita yang sebelumnya banyak typo (_ _)<p>

kenapa aku masih pake OC aku? karena aku pikir, engga di anime engga di manga Tenten selalu sendiri TT_TT aku bingung milihnya, mau siapa yang bakal aku jadiin teman dekatnya, tapi di part 2 si OC aku ini gabakal keluar lagi kok ;)

makasih udah mau baca, sekali lagi maaf akan segala typo dan kesalahan kesalahan lain ._.

btw, terserah kalian mau bayangin Sera itu kayak Ino, Hinata atau orang lain yang jelas aku bikin si Sera ini gara-gara Tenten forever alone -_-

daaan yang mau baca part 2nya udah keluar loo klik disini - .net/s/7784689/2/Will_you_be_back_for_me_1


	2. Will you be back for me? 2

Hari besar itu tiba. Semua Jounin, beberapa ANBU dan Chuunin berjaga di tempat masing-masing. Sebagian Chuunin lagi, menyelamatkan penduduk yang belum atau sudah tidak diperbolehkan untuk bertarung. Tenten, siap di daerah tengah, tampak cemas. Entah karena ia diberi tanggung jawab menyelamatkan desa, atau menunggu jawaban dari seseorang yang pernah meninggalkannya.

_"Aku harus kuat, ada banyak nyawa disini dan aku tak boleh mengecewakan mereka" _batinnya. Tangannya tergenggam erat, matanya terpejam kuat, mencoba yakin akan dirinya sendiri dan tidak memikirkan pria berambut hitam itu—setidaknya sampai penyerangan ini selesai.

.

"SERANGAN AWAL! SEMUA NINJA BERSIAP!" teriak seorang Jounin, lalu terdengar suara ledakan di gerbang desa. _"Saatnya berperang" _Tenten tersenyum. Tampaknya ia berhasil mengesampingkan urusan pribadinya. Wajah gadis berambut coklat itu siaga, mencoba waspada dan akhirnya suara ledakan lain bersahutan dari seluruh penjuru desa. Dari tempat ia berdiri, terlihat bayangan 3 orang lelaki dan 2 orang wanita—namun kelima orang itu bukanlah orang yang ia cari. _"Cih, pengecut" _gumam Tenten dengan seringai di wajahnya. Tiba-tiba, bayangan hitam menutup daerah tempat ia berdiri dan jika ia tidak cepat bertindak, bom kertas yang berjatuhan akan mengenainya dan,

BOOOM!

Terlihat ninja Konoha telah memulai pertarungan mereka, dan Tenten pun berpikiran seperti itu. Ternyata mereka begitu kuat. Gulungan kertas yang ia bawa melebihi dari cukup, dan kalaupun memang kurang, gadis itu begitu percaya diri sehingga ia tidak merasa takut untuk maju dengan tangannya sendiri.

Tenten melihat pertarungan antara Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru dan ninja lain dengan seorang pria gempal berambut jingga. Ia juga melihat pertarungan antar ninja dengan gadis...berkacatamata dan ia lebih memilih menyerang pria gempal daripada seorang gadis. Tenten berlari menyusul Ino, dan gadis itu membantunya dengan ganas.

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa gulungan kertas yang ia gunakan, tapi yang hanya bisa ia lakukan akhirnya adalah menghindar. Mereka begitu kuat, dan Tenten memutuskan untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Pada akhirnya, ia harus melawan gadis berkacamata, dan melihat kacamata berbingkai hitam yang ia kenakan sudah cukup mengingatkannya tentang seseorang yang berusaha ia lupakan. Ketika ia sampai di tempat dimana Chouji menghancurkan sebagian besar wilayah itu rata dengan tanah, seorang pria tampak di depannya. Dengan cepat Tenten menaikkan kepalanya, mencoba melihat siapa yang akan melawannya, namun gadis itu terkejut.

Wajah pria itu sangat tidak asing di matanya, namun dengan beberapa luka gores dan lebam di sekujur tubuhnya. Rambut hitamnya tertiup angin, baju putihnya melambai-lambai seolah berkata "Hai" padanya. Pedang pendek digenggam oleh tangan kanannya, dan yang Tenten bisa lakukan hanya diam terpaku.

"Hei," ucap pria itu. Ia tidak melanjutkan sapaannya, yang tampak hanya sedikit senyum dan pandangan mata yang nyaman. Pandangan mata yang selalu Tenten pikirkan jika ia menatap mata orang lain. Tenten hanya berharap tidak ada orang yang melihat dan mengetahui rahasianya yang ia pendam selama ini.

"H, hn," Keringat bercucuran dari leher Tenten. Ia tidak tahu, bagaimana ia harus bersikap. Menganggapnya sebagai teman, atau...

"Menjauhlah!" geram Tenten, mengeluarkan kunainya. "Kau tidak punya hak untuk menyapaku seperti itu! Kau musuhku sekarang!"

"Hmph, lucu sekali kau berani berkata seperti itu" kikik Sasuke. "Aku lelaki kuat, ingat?"

"Aku tak peduli! Kau musuh negara sekarang, yang artinya, kau musuhku juga!"

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa menghadapi ini?"

Dengan cepat Sasuke mengunci Tenten dengan pedangnya di leher gadis itu, mendorongnya ke sebuah pohon dan tersenyum. "Kau? Masih belum selevel denganku"

Tenten memang terkejut, namun yang membuat jantungnya berdegup adalah wajah Sasuke yang semakin dekat ke wajahnya, mendekatkan bibir satu sama lain. Tenten memang enggan menolak, tapi ia harus memastikan satu hal.

"Tunggu!" Ia mendorong badan Sasuke. Ia memalingkan muka, wajahnya merona. Sedikit air mata tampak di matanya.

"Hn? Ada apa?" ujar Sasuke polos.

"A, aku..." Tenten melepaskan ikatan rambutnya, membiarkan rambut coklat panjangnya terurai. Ia menggenggam rambutnya dan dengan sekali tebas, ia memotong rambut panjangnya sependek yang ia bisa.

Pria itu sama terkejutnya dengan Tenten ketika ia mencoba mengecupnya, namun sebelum Tenten sadar, ia berhasil mengecupya pelan. Tenten semakin terkejut, ia melepaskan pegangan tangannya yang ia gunakan untuk menggenggam rambutnya. Rambut panjang yang biasa ia ikat 2, kini terhampar di tanah namun gadis itu terlalu terkejut untuk menyadari seberapa pendek rambutnya sekarang.

"Bukan rambutmu, tapi kau" ujar Sasuke, memandang mata coklat Tenten dan tersenyum. "Rumor tentang gadis berambut panjang, aku akui itu memang benar. Tapi kau, hmph, ya hanya kau."

Air mata Tenten menetes deras. Ia bingung, harus merasa senang atau marah, karena yang baru saja ia kecup adalah orang yang meninggalkannya, musuh desanya, sekaligus orang yang selalu ia tunggu setiap malam. Tenten jatuh, berdiri dengan lututnya dan menggenggam erat baju putih Sasuke. Pria itu ikut duduk lalu memeluknya.

"Bajumu...norak," ujar Tenten di sela isak tangisnya. Tangis yang selama ini ia tahan di depan Sakura. Sasuke hanya tersenyum, dan Tenten akhirnya mempunyai cukup tenaga untuk memeluk balik pria didepannya.

"Akankah kau menungguku?" tanya Sasuke. "Sampai waktuku kembali tiba?"

Tenten diam. Ia begitu sedih mengetahui bahwa ia masih harus menunggu entah sampai kapan, namun ia telah mengetahui jawaban pasti dari sebagian waktu yang ia habiskan tanpanya.

"Ya. Tentu saja" senyum Tenten. Gadis itu merasa sangat nyaman, dan walaupun rambutnya pendek tak beraturan, ia merasa hangat. Sangat hangat.

.

.

.

Penyerangan berakhir. Banyak ninja yang terluka. Sakura terlalu sibuk sehingga ia lupa akan Sasuke. Dan lagi, tidak seorangpun tahu akan kejadian yang terjadi antara Tenten dan Sasuke, namun cepat atau lambat, Sera akan mendapatkan pelukan hangat dan tangis bahagia dari gadis bermata coklat itu. Jawaban yang ia tunggu, sudah ia genggam. Waktu bukan masalah baginya. Tenten, gadis dengan rambut yang sudah kembali panjang dengan bantuan Hinata, adalah gadis paling bahagia di Konoha, setidaknya untuk sekarang.

* * *

><p>UWOOOO HAHAHAHA ini lanjutannya, dan aku rasa aku bakal buat epilog. Seperti apakah epilognya? Hanya aku yang tau mihihi :3<p>

gimana? Rate and Review? flamers no welcome, inget ya :)

Typo sebisa mungkin sudah diminimalisir, tapi gimana ya gaada fic yang sempurnya, jadi terimakasih dan mohon maaf :D


End file.
